Welcome To Big Time Rush
by OnceUponABrokenFairytale
Summary: "We've got a long way to go. Come on." He paused, turning to lock his brown eyes with her bright blue-green ones. "Welcome to Big Time Rush."  James/OC, Kendall/Logan
1. Welcome To Big Time Rush

Silence fills the room as light dances off the few, small windows in the hotel. The boys were in Canada picking up Sarah Maxwell, better known as Shine, a Canadian pop singer. They thought back to when they left California.

_ "Be nice to her because she's got more talent than you dogs could even hope to possess! You're lucky she's going to be in your new song!" Gustavo shouted as the four readied to board the plane. Kendall had protested._

_ "If she's so amazing, then how come we've never heard of her?" The others nodded in agreement._

_ "She's popular in Canada only and she's working on getting her name out in the US. That's the only reason she was okay with you idiots!"_

_ "Well there's no way she could compare with my looks," James decided, striking a pose, and framing his face._

_ "Just go!! NOW!"_

Kendall sighed. He didn't want to record their new song with this girl. Big Time Rush was strictly a boy band, not a boy band featuring some Canadian girl. He looked around him. James was combing his hair, Carlos was fumbling around with a rubix cube, and Logan had fallen asleep. A blush tinged his cheeks as he realized that Logan's head had lightly fallen onto his shoulder while he slept.

"Mom! Je serai parfait!! Oui je m'appellerai! Au revoir, je vous aime aussi!" A delicate, sweet, friendly voice entered the room, along with the girl it belonged too. Shine walked into the waiting room, putting her metallic blue cell phone into her black purse as she stopped in front of the boys. Kendall tapped Logan awake, and they all stood up except for James. The sixteen year old pop star shook her flaming red hair out of her pale face and smiled. "Sorry, my mom is so protective. This is my first time out of the country."

"I understand. My mom came to California with us when we moved from Minnesota," replied Kendall casually, sensing the other teen's anxiety. Shine pulled him into a hug, doing the same to Logan and Carlos in turn.

"My name is Sarah, but I usually go by Shine. It's wonderful to meet you, and I can't wait to record a demo! I love your music." Carlos, speaking for the first time since their arrival, rushed to answer the gorgeous girl in front of him.

"I'm sure we'll be great friends!!" he answered without thinking. "I'm Carlos, and then Logan, Kendall," he pointed to them each while announcing their names, "and James." James, who still had not moved from his seat, looked up as his name was called.

"James, aren't you going to say hello?" Logan asked. He finally stood up, walked over to Shine, picked up her two suitcases, and started toward the door.

"We've got a long way to go. Come on." He paused, turning to lock his brown eyes with her bright blue-green one. "Welcome to Big Time Rush."


	2. New Roomate?

The car ride to the airport and the plane ride back home were a quick blur. The boys talked to Shine and began to like her quite a lot, except for James. Before they knew it, they had reached the Palm Woods.

"There is no way you could pick up!" Shine insisted as she stepped out of the floor, closely followed by Carlos.

"Yes I could!" Carlos answered. "Watch!" He attempted at lifting her into his arms, but apparently could not.

"No, you can't." Kendall smirked. "Let me try!" He walked over to where Carlos and Shine were standing and quite easily picked the redhead off her feet. She giggled. "Come on guys; I'll bring Miss Maxwell, and you can bring her things." They walked past the pool, into the lobby, and up to the boys' apartment. "Mom! I'm home!" Mrs. Knight and Katie rushed into the room upon hearing Kendall's voice. He placed Shine gently on her feet and ran over to hug his family. Logan and Carlos came in too, breathing deeply.

"HOME!" Carlos yelled, jumping onto the couch. James followed behind the two, and closed the door behind him.

"Hi Mrs. Knight," greeted Logan kindly. Shine seemed really uncomfortable and inched closer to Kendall.

"Hi boys, and who is this?" She asked politely. It wasn't every day that her boys came home carrying a pretty girl. Kendall spoke up before the others could.

"Mom, this is Shine. She's the Canadian singer that Gustavo had us pick up. Can she stay here for a little while?" He smiled hopefully.

"Of course she can. Since she is our guest, one of you can sleep on the couch so she can have your bed." At that time, Logan was sharing a room with Carlos, and Kendall was sharing with James. Carlos jumped up off the couch.

"ME!" Logan looked at Mrs. Knight.

"I would offer, but I don't want to leave her alone with Carlos. It's just a bad idea." She considered that.  
"You're right. Kendall?" He nodded.  
"I'm good with the couch." Secretly, Kendall was hoping that forcing James and Shine to room together would somehow warm him up to her.

"I couldn't ask you to do that! I don't know how long I'll be here, and I really don't want to inconvenience you in any way!" Shine protested. For the first time, James walked over to Shine to speak to her.

"Kendall always gets his way. He's kinda our unofficial leader. So once her offers, just say thank you or we'll never hear the end of it." He grabbed her bags once again and brought them to his room. The sound of a phone ringing captured their attention as Shine thanked Kendall. Logan picked up his cell.

"Hello? Yeah, she's here. Right now? But she's not even settled in yet! Okay, we'll be there. Yes Gustavo." Ending the call, he sarcastically muttered "Yup, love you too."


	3. VampireSongWriter

Just so you know, it's VampireSongWriter, but I changed my name. Hey, if anyone is reading this, I'd like at least one review for me to post a new chapter. Please and thank you! 3

-OnceUponABrokenFairytale


End file.
